Question: Ishaan buys a basket of coconuts on sale for $\$15$ before tax. The sales tax is $14\%$. What is the total price Ishaan pays for the basket of coconuts? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of coconuts. ${14\%} \times {$15} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $14\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{14}{100}$ which is also equal to $14 \div 100$ $14 \div 100 = 0.14$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.14} \times {$15} = {$2.10}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Ishaan paid. ${$2.10} + {$15.00} = $17.10$ Ishaan needs to pay $$17.10.$